


A Call to Arms

by Lyl



Series: Spy Life [4]
Category: Alias, Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We got a problem, pard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call to Arms

Buck looked at the black cell phone in his hand, contemplating how a single call could send his life into a spiral. He should be use to it by now, the quantity of calls that had changed his life over the years were too numerous to count. The most memorable had been a warning from Chris that he was about to be burned. Larabee had been out for several years already, but Buck had stubbornly remained in Special Ops until the higher ups had decided he was too dangerous to keep around.

The conversation he'd just had with Ezra was just as world changing for Buck as that call from Chris had been all those years ago. If there was one person on the planet Buck would've bet could slip out of any situation unscathed, it would have been Ezra. All the guys would have agreed, too. Ezra reaching out to them using the emergency code would have them all scrambling from various corners of the globe.

Buck quickly dismantled the phone, tossing the pieces in to various trash cans as he made his way to one of his emergency stashes. He needed a clean phone and ID, and to contact the rest of the guys as quickly as possible.

"We got a problem, pard," he announced into the phone without waiting for a greeting.

 _"What's up?"_ asked Chris. Buck could hear crowds in the background, and wondered where his old friend was.

"Got a coded call from Ez. He called for a pickup," Buck said. Silence greeted him from the other end of the line, and Buck just bet Chris was scaring various passersby with the look that was probably on his face.

 _"Where?"_

"Rio. Sometime tomorrow," Buck replied.

 _"Vin's with me, but the rest won't be able to make it in time,"_ Chris said. Buck was constantly amazed that Larabee always knew where each of the guys were at any given time – even Ezra – while Buck had trouble keeping tabs on JD. _"He coming from Vienna?"_

"Doubt it," Buck said. Then added, "Got the feelin' he's runnin'."

 _"Shit. Where are you?"_ Chris asked.

"New York. Where do you want to meet?"

 _"LA. Bring the jet."_

"Copy that. Oh, and Chris? I think he's hurt," Buck said.

 _"How bad?"_ Chris snapped, not liking it any better than Buck did, apparently.

"Don't know, he didn't say," They both knew that could mean anything, but the fact that Ezra had even admitted that it had gotten 'physical', was enough to tell Buck that it was more than a scratch. A minor wound wouldn't have even garnered a mention from Standish.

 _"Alright. We'll be in LA in ten hours. Don't bother getting' off the plane – we'll leave as soon as we board."_

"Gotcha, pard. You want me to call the rest of the boys?" asked Buck, already planning the next twelve hours and the flight plan he was about to file.

 _"You call JD and get him on the trail. I want to know who's after one of our own. Get him tracking Ezra, and whoever's tracking Ezra. Vin and I will take care of Nate and Josiah."_

"See you in LA, Chris."

 _"Watch your back, Buck,"_ was Chris' final warning before ending the call.

Buck set his mind to the task ahead of him, and felt a familiar calm wash over him; the same calm he felt for every op he'd ever run.

Time to get to rescuin'.

He wondered how long before he could start to tease Ez about being a damsel in distress.

END


End file.
